The Illogically Frayed Shuffle
by brilliantmemories
Summary: A bunch of drabbles inspired by music from The Fray. Will include multiple pairings but mostly likey, all will be slash; will also have character centric chapters and friendships. *Updated regularly. /Taking Requests!/
1. Absolute

**The Illogically Frayed Shuffle**

Chapter One, **Absolute.**

Quiet but I'm sure there is something here  
Absolute, tell me everything 'cause I want to hear.

- - -

The wet instrument glided across the smooth paper with the flick of a wrist. Leonardo da Vinci smiled softly as he dipped his brush into the vat of green paint and began to colour the grass on his canvas. He was painting a portrait of Florence during the summer and how the plants were lush with life outside the city gates.

Florence reminded him of Ezio Auditore da Firenze, whom he hadn't seen for months. Worry crisscrossed into his daily emotions, along with an unexplained wanting of the man who was a close family friend. He could only recall Ezio leaving through his front door, giving him one of his trademark grins as he swore he would be back another day. Every night, Leonardo prayed for his safety; prayed that he would come back the next day with only a scratch on his knee.

He came back, that's for sure. He returned back a year later, his eyes hardened with revenge. The minute he stepped into the house, Leonardo turned around, his expression ridden with joy. He had returned, _alive_.

"Leonardo," Ezio spoke, his voice husky and deeper than he remembered.

"Ezio!" Leonardo exclaimed, dropping his supplies to the table and rushed over, embracing his dear friend closely. "You have returned!" He dug his fingers into the back of Ezio's cowl with his heart pounding heavily. Ezio grinned then began to laugh as he placed both hands on each of Leonardo's shoulders, pulling him back to look at his face.

"I always keep my word, Leonardo," he said with a mischievous grin and caressed Leonardo's cheek, being completely blasé. Silence lapsed between them – and it wasn't uncomfortable. Just seeing Ezio standing in front of him, all limbs intact, was enough to keep him from opening his mouth to ruin the glorious reunion. Ezio pulled back his hood, allowing the light in the room to show his face properly.

Leonardo had been so _wrong_.

In all the portraits of Ezio he had done while the man was away, he had never captured his true beauty. Without knowing he had done it, Leonardo reached out and slowly cupped Ezio's face in his hands. The man's skin was rough with stubble and as Leonardo traced the scar on his lip, he could feel Ezio shudder under his cool touch. Slowly, their gazes met and both of them spoke without using any words, telling each other what they wanted to hear.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm deciding to do a bunch of Assassin's Creed drabbles to the band, _**The Fray**_! They're an amazing band and they inspire me the most when I'm writing. So, I hope you guys like this as much as I'll like writing it!


	2. We Build Then We Break

Chapter Two, **We Build Then We Break**

I don't know you  
But I know what you did to her  
She told me and  
I happen to believe her too.

- - -

Kadar saw the marks on his brother's neck – they were not bruises and they were not cuts.

The first time he saw the marks was when Malik came back to the sleeping chambers without Altaïr. Usually, the two always returned in a timely fashion together, both in respected silence. Though, in their expressions there would be a hint of something Kadar could never put his finger in. Both lips were twitching, as if they were holding back a smile. He had never seen his brothers act like this before – they always returned with a straight expression and was almost, most of the time, apathetic.

But there was a look in their eyes, that first time, which worried Kadar. Altaïr was a master assassin, therefore giving him the responsibilities to do whatever he pleased when he wasn't under Al Mualim's order. He had chosen to become extremely close with Malik, something that had sparked over a quick sparring session in the court yard.

Day after day, Malik would return to the bedrooms with Altaïr and each day, his face would be a little closer to an actual smile. Then came the day when Malik walked in alone with absolutely no traces of any type of smile. His eyes were ridden with guilt and shame as he walked in with his head hung low; his hair was ruffled into a mess and there most of all were small, dark purple splotches on his neck.

"Malik, is everything fine?" Kadar spoke as he watched his brother cross the room and immediately collapse into the blankets he called a bed. "Your behaviour is very unusual – also, where is Altaïr? You two act as if you are attached at the hip," he laughed nervously, waiting for any sort of reply. His brother merely raised his head slightly, eyes heavy with dread as he spoke slowly.

"He hurt me, Kadar. He would not stop when I told him to..." he spoke quietly into the bundle of sheets. Kadar walked over to him and knelt in front of his blankets. Malik was young and still learning, meaning he would make plenty of mistakes. And from those mistakes, he could learn many lessons. But then a sudden thought struck through his mind. They had not been practicing their swords play, as there were no visible cuts or gashes.

"... What was he doing to you, Malik?" Kadar whispered in the same tone as he worried for his brother. For a moment, their eyes met and Malik flushed, overwhelmed by embarrassment.

"H-he... we were in the gardens together... And we were sitting on a bench, discussing the sky and the different patterns the stars make when he..." Malik took in a deep breath, still not looking at his brother, "He k-kissed me for the first time. The other nights we were out... h-he just held me close, telling me how much I meant to him. I did not believe it – this was Altaïr I was talking to. He was playful and often deceitful. But... tonight... once he kissed me, I thought he was being honest and sincere."

Malik took in a deep breath, staring at the wall, his eyes livid with various emotions.

"I was happy for once, Kadar. It felt so right. Then... it changed. His touch became rough and things got out of hand... I told him to stop and he did not stop. I then quickly whipped out the knife you gave me and threatened him to leave me alone. I never felt so... aggressive, brother. He left faster than you could even imagine..."

"It is okay, Malik. You did the right thing." Kadar nodded solemnly and within a second, Malik was in his arms, trying not to cry. It would be dishonourable and would shame him until the day he died. He couldn't cry, he just couldn't. Even as he thought of not doing so, slowly he felt himself begin to break down.

"Everything will be alright, Malik. Forget him, for tomorrow we go to Solomon's temple in search for the treasure. I can ask Al Mualim to excuse Altaïr from this trip and give us someone else."

Malik swallowed and finally brought his sight to meet his brothers. "No, do not do that. It is just hard, Kadar... because... I love him.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, Altaïr has abused Malik. I feel like a little bit of this would be another reason for Malik to be so snippy and cruel to Altaïr after the temple. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. She Is

Chapter Three, **She Is**

This is going to break me clean in two  
This is going to bring me close to you  
She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed.

- - -

Lucy had saved his life. Again.

Even though he had spent the past hour in the trunk of a car, Desmond had never felt so good in his life. He was finally away from Vidic and the Templar bastards. Also on the plus side, he was going to be alone with Lucy. Or at least, he thought they were going to be alone. Instead, he was greeted by a rather chirpy short black haired woman who threw her arms around Lucy, beaming brightly. Rebecca was her name and Animus 2.0 was her game. At the desk to Desmond's left, he noticed a man with short cropped brown hair with a grey sweater vest rolled up to his elbows. He was deeply engrossed in his work until Rebecca snapped him out of it.

"Lucy, it's been seven years! Can you believe it?" She smiled, sneaking a look Desmond from his face all the way down to his toes – she was an observant woman and now understood why Lucy had such a great connection with the attractive man. Desmond felt a hitch in his breath when the grey-sweatered adult turned around and walked over to the small gathering.

"Indeed," he spoke confidently, smiling slightly at Lucy. "Welcome back." Was he being sincere or sarcastic? There was a certain pitch in his voice that set something off in Desmond's head. The man was handsome; but he was painfully average. He wasn't amazingly well built and he didn't have any distinguishing marks on his face like Desmond's scar on his lip. Although, his dark brown eyes might have seemed common, the closer Desmond looked, the more he saw in them. Or maybe his black rimmed glasses were just magnifying his eyes. He would have to see what the man looked like without his glasses.

"Ah, so this must be the infamous subject seventeen. Desmond Miles was it?" Now that was a sarcastic tone. After working in the bar for over a year, Desmond picked up quickly on body language and speech tones. His hair was spiked in the front and shortly cut – and it looked like he hadn't shaved in a few days. He had dark stubble along his chin, something he and Desmond already shared in common.

Desmond felt unnerved by him and even so, he managed to speak slowly and cautiously. "Who are you?"

The man replied in a heavy British accent, his smirk dripping with mocking humour. Desmond watched as his lips formed the words that he wouldn't be able to forget and that he would find himself mouthing over and over again when he was alone.

"Sorry, where are my manners? I'm Shaun Hastings."

* * *

**A/N:** Love triangle for the win! Although, I can't see Lucy and Desmond being together - I kind of see them as brother and sister. And huzzah for sexual innuendos!


	4. How to Save a Life

Chapter Four, **How To Save a Life**

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence.

- - -

"Altaïr!" Malik shouted at the top of the stone steps.

Al Mualim disregarded them as he turned back to stare out to his window; awaiting the arrival of another feathered messenger. The assassin descended down the staircase, blinded by rage. Stripped of his ranks, he had to fight to make his way back to the top - to where he was just yesterday. Malik followed hotly on his heels, a ravenous lion ready to jump a feeble gazelle. Altaïr could see Malik in his peripheral vision; see his arm's sleeve stained with blood, missing the limb that should be there and an expression completely taken over by fury.

"Stop walking away, you _coward_!" He screamed, wincing as he reached out and roughly grabbed Altaïr's arm. "If you had not been so reckless and ignorant, my brother would still be here!" His voice was harsh, full of the inability to forgive. The now novice assassin merely brushed him off without any words. He did not need Malik to alter his judgement on what he had done. He did what anyone else would have done in their position and it was only his lethargic reaction to de Sable's counter that had finalized the situation.

"You impudent fool! Turn around and look at me! Look at the brother of the man_ you_ have killed!" And with his malicious choice of words, Altaïr whipped around and glared coldly at Malik.

"Do not speak me to me with such selfish outbursts. Your brother is _dead _and you must continue on. If you remain, longing for him, you will only lose your mind to the dead," Altaïr spat at him, the venom in his words dripped dangerously off his tongue.

"How dare you?" Malik snapped, cocking his fist back and smiled callously as he felt his hand connect with Altaïr's jaw. Just as Altaïr recovered and raised his fist to hit him back, Al Mualim's voice rang out, snapping them both back into their surroundings. They were both now aware of the many pairs of eyes staring at them.

"That is enough! Malik, you will be positioned at Jerusalem and we already have the bureau ready for you. Altaïr, your first mission will be in the same Holy City, and_ you_ _will have to speak_ with Malik to start your mission."

"But Master-" Altaïr scowled fiercely as he was cut off. He could feel Malik begin to smirk beside him.

"No, Altaïr. You will do as you are told," Al Mualim scowled, waving them goodbye. Malik walked away with a scowl, rushing to the medical doctors on the ground. As Altaïr watched the _Dai_ walk away, he slowly felt himself succumbing to his own remorse.

* * *

**A/N:** Obvious choice is obvious. Sorry for a late update, things had been extremely busy lately! Hope you enjoyed and remember; _reviews are fuel!_


	5. Happiness

Chapter Five, **Happiness**

Happiness damn near destroys you  
Breaks your faith to pieces on the floor  
So you tell yourself, that's enough for now  
Happiness has a violent roar.

- - -

To taste bitter sweet happiness is absolute cruelty.

Ezio could remember the warm nights he and his brother would stroll around in Florence, as if he they owned the place. He remembered the way his sister would easily believe the words of her so called friends, and often had Ezio teach the cheating bastards a lesson or two. He remembered the way his mother would smile at him, calling him forward to complete an errand. He remembered Cristina, and how beautiful she was; but when he thought of Cristina, the thought of her father the morning after always was considered as well.

He would remember the way everything was so simple; that every day was just another twenty four hours of unadulterated bliss that they could spend in any way they wanted. The way Leonardo laughed as they stood inside in his private villa, exchanging intimate glances discretely. The way the women of Firenze would flutter their long lashes as he walked by, their exposed skin an alluring invitation. And the way he was replied on by many of the citizens for aid; whether it was to deliver a letter, beat up a cheating lover or in just simple terms, have a race and set new records.

Then, to have all those moments of bitter sweet happiness taken away is torture.

He also remembered the way his father sucked in a breath as the noose tightened around his neck, finalizing Uberto's sinister plan. How each of his brothers fell, heart's stopped on the spot. The feeling of betrayal by a friend was all so new to Ezio; especially at the level he had felt it. But he recalled the relief that flooded through him when he knew his sister and mother were safe, though not completely the same, but unharmed and all limbs intact.

He remembered what it felt like, fleeing from his homeland only to be met by the man whom had started it all. He remembered the anger fuelling through him as he struck the man's pawns down, killing possible fathers or lovers of someone else. He was talking what people had taken from him; and it felt _good_. It felt good, watching them fall to the ground and observing the way their blood splattered across the cold Monteriggioni ground. It was all for _them_. He would rise to the top and take down those who murdered his family.

Destroyed, Ezio Auditore da Firenze trudged on, readying himself for any challenge that would come between him and Rodrigo Borgia.

* * *

**A/N:** I felt so bad for Ezio when his family was killed and when he saw his mother and sister, the state they were in. I don't think he felt much 'true' happiness after they were taken away from him.


	6. Over My Head

**A/N:** Reviews. I need mooore ~ I'm greedy that way. I need praise or else I'll get discouraged D:

* * *

Chapter Six, **Over My Head (Cable Car)**

And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground.

**- - -**

Lucy watched as Desmond emerged from the Animus.

As she had seen him before, he was disarranged and completely disconnected from their world. She watched the way he pulled himself back into the twenty first century quickly, readying himself for any incoming danger. But of course, being in the stronghold with herself, Shaun and Rebecca, there was none. They were doing well to keep themselves hidden and with a week in, there had been no snooping around the fortress by the Templars. He always looked so tired after he emerged from one of the sessions.

When they were in the warehouse alone together, she always felt that electricity sparking between them. Somewhere along the days in Abstergo, she knew she had fallen for the impervious subject seventeen. He hadn't gone insane unlike sixteen and even if he was a little awkward at moments, he was always reassuring her that everything was going to be alright.

_I'll keep you safe._

Hearing those words had given her hope. Hope that one day they would lay together, Lucy in Desmond's arms as he kissed her gently. These were only dreams – dreams that would never come true. There was always a fine line between co-workers and she had to keep that in mind. What if she screwed up the sessions and they lost all their data? There were always risks. She couldn't lose Desmond. He was the last thread of hope she had been clinging onto for a month now. She had to watch him from afar now.

As Lucy looked over the room, she saw Shaun smile at Desmond as he lectured him on Italian history in Ezio's day. She could see that Desmond didn't care about what he was saying, but he cared that he was the only one Shaun was looking at. Not Rebecca, whom he had plenty of time with before and no romance budded between them and not Lucy, who was just merely like a sister to him.

With more people, there were always more options. And Lucy knew that Shaun Hastings didn't smile sincerely at everyone he came across. Unless...


	7. Trust Me

Chapter Seven, **Trust Me**

I found a friend or should I say a foe  
Said there's just a few things you should know  
We don't want you to see we come and we go  
Here today, gone tomorrow.

**- - -**

Malik watched as Altaïr made his way over to the cushions that lay haphazardly across the cold, stone ground.

"Where do you think you are going?" The _dai_ snapped as he lifted his hand from the map he had been observing. He watched as the Eagle of Masayf shoulder's shrugged with exasperation. Slowly, Altaïr turned around with pursed lips. He couldn't help but act defensively around the man – he was always trying to take him down a peg. His dirtied white cowl concealed half of his face, but Malik could still read him well.

"I am going to rest before I assassinate my target. What does it look like, Al-Sayf?" Altaïr barked, locking their gazes together. His amber eyes nearly burned a hole through Malik's head as he struggled to look away. He hadn't called him by his last names since they had been younger and had fought with large consequences. They had almost broken their friendship apart and it had taken months to rebuild from the emotional rubble they had created.

"I am not done talking to you!" Malik raised his voice, trying not to implode. If Altaïr hadn't been so rash and careless, Kadar would be alive. He would still have his brother and he would still be carrying missions on instead of standing behind a desk all day, waiting for Altaïr or other Assassins like a pathetic and one armed lovesick maiden.

"But I am done talking to you," the Eagle spat back, dancing close to the flames. He was pushing Malik closer to the edge and he knew it – but he could not stop.

Malik hissed in reply, "I will decide when you are done talking,_ novice_." He had hit the nail on the head and with a quick flash of white, Altaïr was crouched like a hunting tiger in front of him. Their faces were barely inches apart, as Malik could feel his warm, ragged breath on his face.

"_You_ may not have been stripped so harshly of your ranks but you have _no right_ of speaking such a way to me. Who do you think you are?" he scowled, roughly grabbing Malik's chin. Instinctively, Malik grabbed his wrist and tried to jerk it away but couldn't muster the strength to do so. One arm was not enough to take down Altaïr Ibn La'Ahad and even if he did have his other arm, he would have barely just made an equal match.

"I am a man who has lost his brother - a brother that did not need to be taken away so soon from me."

"Malik, I did not mean for your brother to be taken from you. Trust me when I say that-"

"How could I ever trust you again? You took my trust and smashed it into millions of tiny little pieces – most of which will never be recovered!" Anger boiled within him as he tried to claw at Altaïr's hawk like grip. He could see it very well in his eyes that he had hurt him; hurt him in a way that he never thought he could. But before he could take any of it back, Altaïr jumped off the counter and rushed out the door.

"Altaïr! _Altaïr!_" Malik shouted as he jumped over the counter and ran after him.

And as he pulled into the next room, he knew the Eagle had already taken flight and left.

* * *

**A/N:** More AltMal, since I have been lacking some of it! Just letting know, not all the drabbles are connected. So one moment they could be lovers then the next, enemies. All of these are seperate storylines and plots - but most of these don't even have a plot so, eh. Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Hundred

Chapter Seven, **Hundred**

The how I can't recall  
But I'm staring at what once was the wall  
Separating east and west  
Now they meet amidst the broad daylight.

- - -

The air was gone from his lungs as his chest constricted with pain. The world went from his father, brother, the traitors and a large crowd of people to utter darkness. Where had Ezio been? His father's last words rung in his mind – Uberto would pay for this with his blood. Federico knew his baby brother well; he knew he would carry on his precious words.

"You can open your eyes. You are safe now," a gruff, Arabian accented voice spoke softly. Federico opened his eyes with a start, only to meet a man clashed in white robes that draped to his ankles. Not the standard Italian wear he was so used to. Somewhat of his... father's assassin robes.

"Who... Where am I?" The Italian man asked, assimilating his surroundings. It was dark, in complete contrast to where he had been before. It had to be one huge dream. Right now, he would be lying in his bed at home, sleeping soundlessly as his brother sneaked out of the house or his mother and father bickered about his late outing.

"You are in the world in between and like me, your time was unfairly taken from you," he did not smile but only frowned, although his voice spoke with elation.

"My time? What are you implying? That I am-"

"Dead? Yes, yes you are. This is not a dream but as I have said, the world in between. We are not on Earth and we are not yet in Heaven – we are afloat. Children lost in the city of delusion, unsure of our next decision."

Federico scowled. "What of my younger brother and father? Surely they were wronged as well!"

The man merely shook his head with vigour. "Your father was an assassin, he took the lives of others and therefore, his was owed in return. Your brother on the other hand-"

"Was not an _assassin_! He was young - he did not deserve such a tyrannical end!" He shouted, taking surreal, rushed steps before the handsome and calm man.

"No, but he was ill, was he not? His time was due that day."

"Oh." Silence lapsed between them as the burden of grief dawned on the Auditore. He was dead and there was nothing he could do about the death of his family and the lives of Ezio, Claudia and Mother. He was useless up here – he was better off dead. _Fully dead_, anyways.

"Before I forget, I am Kadar," he smiled, extending his scarred had. Federico smiled slightly and shook his hand with hesitation.

"It is, ah a pleasure to meet you..." he spoke awkwardly, unaware of how ghosts communicated in this world. "And why might you... uh, be here?" He watched as Kadar's smile slowly faded, a hint of distress in his eyes.

"I too have felt the betrayal of someone I once trusted."

* * *

**A\N: **Well, this is certainly different. **AngelGardian666 **actually suggested I do this pairing. I was skeptical at first but I kind of warmed to the idea. It's not a pairing but more like... "Oh you're dead, I'm dead. Let's spend eternity together because we don't have a choice!" Mm, I always thought this song was about the world in between anyways. More to come later! Oh by the way, if you have a request, go ahead and leave it in the reviews! I pretty much do any requests ~


	9. Little House

Chapter Nine,** Little House**

Something is scratching it's way out  
Something you want to forget about  
No one expects you to get up  
All on your own with no one around

- - -

"Leonardo? You seem rather quiet," Ezio commented, fiddling with the small model of the flying machine Leo had on his desk. He looked over at the architect, who was staring deeply into the fire. His golden locks fell down to his shoulders, hat slowly slipping off his head. He looked so… gone.

"Leonardo," Ezio repeated, lips turning into a frown. He watched as Leo jumped slightly in his seat, looking over at him.

"Oh, ha… I am fine, you do not need to worry about me," he smiled slightly, scratching the back of his head.

"When I am gone, I always worry about you," he reassured the man, sighing as he got out of his seat and made his way over to him.

"Please, Ezio, do not lie to me. You are too busy chasing after all the single – or perhaps married - women in Venice, Florence, Tuscany, and I'm assuming the paths in between?" He scowled, sinking lower into his seat as he watched the assassin saunter over to him.

"They all remind me of you, all so feminine," he laughed, smiling, leaning in closely that their lips were barely just inches apart.

"Do _not_ touch me," he spat out, leaning back in his chair, trying to get as far as he could from Ezio. He could see that he was trembling slightly, the confidence wavering in his voice.

"I never thought you to be the jealous type," he smirked, leaning in closer, completely oblivious to Leonardo's subtle rejection. He pressed their lips together and it came as a complete shock when Leonardo jerked back, eyes wide with shock.

"Leonardo? I thought you… Was I mistaken?"

"… No, Ezio. I…" He wanted to tell him. Wanted to tell him that the guards had caught up with him in the city, find a quiet, secluded place, and taken away his innocence.

"Yes?" He frowned, pulling back.

"I am gravely sorry, but… I cannot," he whimpered, feeling himself on the brink of tears. Faintly, he could still feel their arrogant hands on his skin, causing angry, purple bruises to appear, which his clothing concealed perfectly. Just as Ezio was about to pull back completely, Leonardo wrapped his arms around him, tears spilling over.

"I'm sorry…" Ezio spoke softly, awkwardly rubbing his back. It was the only thing he could think of to say.


	10. Look After You

Chapter Nine, **Look After You**

If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate

* * *

"Desmond?" The annoying British voice Desmond had grown a strong disliking for, spoke softly.

He looked at his hands, the ones that moments ago, had just taken the life of Jacopo de' Pazzi and afterwards, joined Leonardo on a boat to Venice. He still felt as if he was swimming through the waters of the fifteenth century and carrying all the weight that Ezio had been carrying. Although it had been hours ago, he could still feel the arrow that pierced his left shoulder, the wound worsening as he failed to retrieve a doctor so he could tend to it. Desmond looked up at the historian, surprised at his tone of voice. Usually the man was bitterly sarcastic but this time, he had chosen something that seemed almost... kind.

"Yes?" Desmond replied as he pulled himself out of the Animus chair, trying to readjust back into the 21st century. He found his head pounding relentlessly as he stumbled over to the historian's desk, very aware of Lucy and Rebecca's eyes on him. Shaun raised an eyebrow as he watched the Assassin try to manoeuvre a way to stand up straight, like a young child trying to stand on their very own two feet for the first time.

"Look, if you're going to walk around like you're drunk, sit down before you break something," he rolled his eyes, the soft tone completely gone. Desmond sighed heavily but before he could in direction back to the Animus, he felt his legs collapse underneath him. Just as he was expecting to suddenly hit the ground, an arm swooped up from under him and steadied the blundering Assassin. "Bloody hell, Desmond. Must I babysit you _all_ the time?"

He heard sarcasm, a small poke at Desmond's pride but what he saw was different. A small, subtle smile, in which he could have missed in a blink of an eye, but it told him more than Shaun could ever say.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating for the longest time! I swear to God this is still in the works because I want to finish every single song. _Reviews are always fuel to help me write faster!_ Also, be sure to vote for the poll on my user page! I'm eager to do one of those once the summer kicks off.


End file.
